


After All These Years

by Clexa_Supercorp



Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Cancer, Cheating, Crying, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_Supercorp/pseuds/Clexa_Supercorp
Summary: Clarke has Lung Cancer, a disease that also took her father's life away. Her perfect life with Lexa is ruined. Read the rest to find out. You may cry so read at your own risk!
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	After All These Years

**After All These Years**

_Your hair has grown a little longer_   
_Your arms look a little stronger_   
_Your eyes just as I remember_   
_Your smile just a little softer_

After all these years, Clarke is still in love with Lexa. Their love story was different than any other. It was based on secrets. Lexa and Clarke were what you called inseparable couples, everyone thought that they would eventually settle down and have kids and live this picture perfect life. But this was not the case at all.  
You see, Clarke had a secret. A very big secret that you could probably say is the thing that destroyed their so called, “picture perfect life.” That secret is what you call cancer- Lung Cancer. Cancer, this word, this thing destroyed her life and relationship with Lexa. After graduating college, she and Lexa had been together for 6 years, they came together in highschool when both of them played for their school’s soccer team. You see, it was before during highschool when her father, Jake died from cancer, the same cancer she is diagnosed now. Small Cell Lung Cancer.  
Clarke got diagnosed with cancer 6yrs into their relationship. It was a year before that when they started discussing getting children. She knew that Lexa wanted a child so badly. Unfortunately due to the cancer, she can’t give Lexa what she wants. Since her cancer is malignant, it has spread to her cervix. Lucky before that, she froze her eggs courtesy of her mother, Abby who is the chief of the hospital she is currently getting treatment. After learning about her cancer, she broke up with Lexa, saying that their relationship wasn't working out anymore after Lexa thought Clarke was cheating. Clarke was not cheating, she was getting treatment for the cancer. Her friends, Raven and Octavia helped her hide this from Lexa. 3yrs ago, Lexa married someone else, Costia Greengraves and had their child Madi Woods. Madi, this was the name that Lexa wanted to name their child.

_And I never prepared for a moment like that_   
_Yeah the second it all came back, it all came back_

Currently, Clarke is walking down the park that is next to the hospital. It was a beautiful sunny day at the Arkadia Memorial Hospital, the birds are out and chirping, children are playing and laughing. She sees Lexa, Costia and their daughter Madi playing. Lexa was running after her and Madi was laughing, trying to get away. This put a smile to Clarke’s face. This could have been her life with Lexa. They would go out to the park, have a picnic and then at night they could get pizza and have a movie night. Her life would have been perfect. Maybe it was selfish for Clarke to hide this from Lexa, call her selfish but she would rather suffer than have Lexa be miserable her whole life when Clarke dies. Clarke only wanted to give Lexa what she deserves- a good happy family. This is what she has now, even though it’s not with her, just as long as Lexa is happy, the heartache is worth it.

_Cause after all these years,_   
_I still feel everything when you are near_   
_And it was just a quick hello, and you had to go_   
_and you probably will never know_

  
Lexa did eventually reach out to Clarke saying that she has a daughter and she got married. Even though Clarke broke Lexa’s heart, she could never hate her. Their friends were friends with each other so they were eventually bound to talk to one another. When they have a party, Lexa would bring Costia and Madi, Clarke’s heart squeeze of sadness but Lexa’s bright smile would always make her heart flutter

_Couldn't help but overhear you_   
_Sounds like your happy with her_   
_but does she kiss you like I kiss you?_

_Yeah, I never prepared for a moment like that_   
_The second it all came back, it all came back_

  
Everynight Clarke always thinks of their life together before, hers and Lexa. It just hurts, it hurts that she cannot have the love of her life back no matter what she does. Every Night she yearns for that sweet, soft, delicate kiss that Lexa always gives her by surprise. Their little dates in the park, their crazy jokes and pranks. But Lexa is happy now right?.. She has all she wants..

_Cause after all these years,_   
_I still feel everything when you are near_   
_It was just a quick hello, you had to go_   
_You probably would never know, after all these years._

_Cause after all these years, I still feel everything when you are near_   
_And it was a quick hello, you had to go_   
_After all these years.._

_Never told you, should have told you_

_Never told you after all these years._

  
‘I should have told you that I would survive this Lexa’ thought Clarke. It was her mistake but it was better for Lexa to be let go than heartbroken if she didn't. But it was better for her to walk away, maybe in the future.. Hopefully in the future they will meet again..

Lexa’s words that were stuck in Clarke’s mind were the words she said before the surgery.. ‘Lexa looks up to her and says, “Thank you Clarke. My Hodnes, I love you always remember that. After all these years ski prisa” Clarke smiles and with that she took her final breath.’-


End file.
